Disco Fever
by Here's To Love
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating but not to the public eye Hermione is forced to take her friend to the club she sings at and her and Draco's relationship is revelled.


**Disclaimer: Idon't own Harry Potter or this song put the plot I do own.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

" Hermione, you have to come out with us." Ginny said.

"I don't know" I say uncertianly.

"Tall, pale and blonde is going to be there." She said knowing the chrush I had on him.

"Fine I'll go."

"Yes!. We need to get ready it's already 7 and we're meeting them at 8."

"We don't need 2 hours to get ready Ginny."

"Yes we are." She was motioning to the way I was dressed and my untameable hair.

"Fine, we are."

1 and a half hours later she had finished both of our make up, nails and hair.

"Hermione! We have to find you a dress." Ginny said while going through my closet.

I walked over to her.

"Ginny you won't find anything in there, but you will find something in there." I said while finding and pushing open a secert door at the back of closet.

"HERMIONE! Why on earth did you not show me this?"

I smiled sheepishly at her.

"At least you can't be mean about what I wear now."

"Why do you have all this stuff? Better yet! How did you get it?"

"Well you know how I really like Draco Malfoy?" She nodded." Well I'm dating him and I got this stuff because I preform at a muggle club and I'm supposed to go and sing there tonight but now I can't."

"Yes you can and we're going with you."

We meet up with the gang which consisted of Harry, George, Luna, Ron, Lavendar and Angelina.

"Right guys our little bookworm has been lying to where do we go?"

"Guys take my or something connected to me and think of me for the apparation."

Everyone was running around me.

With a pop we apparated. The first thing to be seen was bright lights that read 'Fever Disco'.

"Hey Hermione, singing tonight?" The man behind the rope asked.

"Yes, my friends came with me is that alright?"

He nodded. "Up you go on stage, prince charming is up there waiting."

"Hermione what did he mean 'prince charming'?" Harry asked when we were inside.

"You'll see. Oh Ginny there is someone I want you to meet." I lead her to Blaise Zabini we had become friends shall we say.

"Ginny this is Blaise. Blaise this is Ginny. Now get to know eachother your perfect for eachother."

I walked off to find my prince charming. Draco was backstage with sheet music in hand.

"Hermione, can we tell your friends about our relationship? With this song?"

"Sure."

"Great, we go on in 5 minutes."

Time passed quickly each second caused more butterflies to come into my stomach.

The music started Draco and I walked onto the stage.

_**La la la la laLa la na na naLa la la la laLa la na na na**_

_** [Verse 1] Girl I've been all over the worldLooking for youI'm known for taking what I think I deserveAnd you're overdue And if you listen you can hear me through the radioIn that bright white noiseWhat I been missing in my lifeWhat I been dreaming ofYou'll be that girlYou'll be that girlYou'll be [Sabi] Everything you want so let me get up thereI'm the baddest baby in the atmosphereTell me what you want so we can do just what you like **_

_**[Chorus] You make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou, you make me feel that **_

_**[Verse 2] Get a little closer to me girlAnd you'll understand'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you needWell, then I'm your man And if I listen I can hear you through my radioIn that bright white noiseWhat I been missing in my lifeWhat I been dreaming ofYou'll be that girlYou'll be that girlYou'll be **_

_**[Sabi] [ From: . ] Everything you want so let me get up thereI'm the baddest baby in the atmosphereTell me what you want so we can do just what you like OohEverything you know I'm flipping upside downTake you 'round the worldYou know I like it loudTell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like [Chorus] You make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou make me feel, ohLa la la la laYou make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou make me feel, ohLa la la la la Put your hands upPut your hands upLet the lights dropLet the lights dropMake my world stopMake my world stop La la la la laLa la na na naYou make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou make me feel, ohLa la la la laYou make me feel thatLa la la la laYou make me feel soLa la la la laYou make me feel thatLa la la la la**_

We walked of the stage as the song finished and hand in hand to the back of the room. I'd deal with my friends later. I looked over to see Ginny only to find her and Blaise gone.


End file.
